1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system that makes modern conveniences more convenient, while reducing the complex network of control switches and wiring. More specifically this system consolidates all the features of the multi-line key telephone, multi-control intercom, and scores of switches and knobs to operate other systems and devices into a 2 digit number dialed at any standard single line telephone instrument within the system or remote from it.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional practice for satisfying the smaller communication and control requirements, up to a point where the key phone becomes practical, has been to use a single telephone instrument for each outside line desired, to provide a separate instrument for intercom requirements, often a wall mounted device, and further, to wire individual switches, knobs and controls for each location and for each separate controlled device or other system utilized.
The controlled device (ie electric lights, drapery operators, motors, electric locks, televisions etc) and the controlled systems (ie CCTV, stereo, telephone, electric gates, intercom, security, etc.) are typically controlled with local equipment mounted switches or are controlled at one or more remote locations with switches mounted on fixed walls with wiring concealed within the walls running exclusively back to the respective device. Often times the control is not in a truly convenient location for its application. Further each device has its own switches and knobs some of similar nature and appearance, others not. Each control employs its own wiring network.
Since most devices are located at one location and their desirable control points can be in many locations, cost and other factors often dictate a reduction of the number of control locations and thus diminish the full utilization of the system capabilities. This problem is compounded with installations into existing structures where control wiring is usually kept to a bare minimum.
These situations often exist due to the limitations imposed by:
1. The cost of wiring more extensively. PA0 2. The need of a fixed mounting surface for controls. PA0 3. Lack of knowledge of the end users control requirements. PA0 4. The need of the individual installers to stay with existing control techniques.
The single line telephone instrument has been relegated basically to the job of communication on a single talk path basis due to its restrictive wiring techniques. The key phone overcame this problem by adding more and more wiring conductors until a large and expensive cable was required to interconnect the instruments. And the PABX overcame the problem, but added a restrictive cost factor and equipment space and maintenance requirements; therefore, this was tailored to only the very large commercial applications.
Therefore it can be readily seen that there is a need for an interface to couple the versatility, mobility and convenience of the decorator telephone to the local control and switching requirements, utilizing the existing wiring. This system offers all of the communication facilities expected of the instrument as an intercom and for use of outside lines. It is a system which can be retro-fitted to existing applications as well as for new construction.